Hello, Little Girl
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Meet Selena Ginevera McCartney. She is Paul McCartney's little sister. I know this may come as a shock to you, but he does have one. The year is 1961 and that's the first time he's met the little 5 year old girl. Follow that story of her and Paul as she gets to know the rest of the Beatles and trying to avoid fans when Jim, Paul's father, can't take care of her alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, so Hello Peeps. I had this idea in the middle of the night and I couldn't help but tell Shorty about it. Bad things happen with that sometimes. She _had_ to have a part in it. I told her she could right the proluge, so here it is. I'm pretty sure this is all she's gonna write. She might do a chapter here and there, but anyway...ENJOY! The first chapter will be up soon. I just have to fin time to type it up...It's kinda short...Sorry... :/**

**~Tasha~**

**BE HAPPY!**

* * *

**HEY! It's just Shortyblackwell...that's right, I'm once again writing...on Natasha's story...ENJOY! **

* * *

Jim McCartney was on a business trip in Paris when he met a young woman by the name of Constance. Let's just say they hit it off. Jim was soon forced to leave her behind, and go back to his now motherless sons. Constance found she was pregnant, and made contact with Jim. Constance bore him a daughter, and she was called Selena. Selena never knew about the McCartneys, or her Father, until the day came that changed their lives forever.

"Selena, Mummy will be back soon, alright?" Constance said leaning down to kiss her daughter's head.

"Bye Mummy!" Selena said, "I'll miss you!" Constance left for the train station to go to work. Selena waited for her, but it got late. The next morning Selena climbed down the stairs, and into the kitchen to find her mum's food untouched. She got up, and went into her mum's room thinking that maybe she just wasn't hungry, and just went to bed. Selena ran in, and jumped up on the bed, expecting her mother, but got nothing. Selena got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"If you're ever in trouble, call the police." Her mother's words rang in her ears. She ran over to the phone, and dialed the number her mum had taught her so long ago.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A voice asked.

"Do you know where my mummy is?" She asked.

"Did your mummy happen to ride the train," He asked. Selena nodded, not really knowing he couldn't see her.

"Is that a yes?" He tried to clarify.

"Yeah, she rides the train from here to Paris every day!" She said. The next thing Selena McCartney knew she was carrying 2 bags, and a bookbag on a train, with her favorite teddy dog. (A puppy like teddy bear)

The train stopped, and she got off. There were loads of people, and she started to get intimidated. There was a tall-ish man. He bent over, and looked at her.

"Are you Selena?" She nodded, "I'm you dad, I'm gonna take you home with me, alright? You'll like it there! I promise! You have two older brothers, and-"

"Do I have a sister?" She asked quietly.

"No, but you do get your own room!" He said smiling warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a bunch for all the Reviews! Shorty says thanks too, since she wrote it and all. Here's the next Chapter...**

**~ Tasha ~ **

**BE HAPPY**

* * *

Twenty one year old Paul McCartney was walking to his father, Jim's house after being gone for a while. He walked into the small house and found only his brother, Michael, was at home. He was in the kitchen making tea while Paul helped himself to whatever was in the pantry.

An official looking letter caught his eye as he leaned against the counter while Michael chit chatted with him. It was addressed to his father and as he skimmed the page a few random words caught his eye like, 'Daughter', 'Train accident', and 'Custody'. Paul usually wasn't one to snoop so he put the page back on the counter as his father walked into the kitchen looked frazzled and a bit uneasy. Paul watched him curiously as he seemed startled to find his two sons standing there in the kitchen.

"Dad, are you alright?" Michael asked frowning. Jim started a little and stared at Mike.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, son." he said scratching his forehead awkwardly. Paul wasn't sure what was going on, so he figured he better drag it out of the guy before the day was completely gone.

"Dad, are you going to tell us what's going on?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Jim took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

"Well, There's something you two should know." he said becoming rather nervous. Michael and Paul nodded and waited for him to continue, "Well you see you have a little sister." Michael's mouth dropped open and Paul blinked at his father, unsure if he heard correctly.

"What do you mean a sister?" Michael managed. Jim just bit his lip and stepped aside. Behind him stood a shy little girl with curly brown hair and big hazel eyes. She had slightly chubby cheeks and she was trying to hide behind Jim.

"It's alright, love." Jim said trying to coax her out from behind him, "They're your brothers." The little girl looked up at him and then looked at Michael and Paul. Paul thought she was adorable, but Michael obviously didn't like her.

"What's her name?" Paul said crouching down and motioning for hr to come out. She did and she slowly walked over to him. Paul glanced at Jim who appeared to be having a silent conversation with Michael. Paul wrapped his arms around the girl and smiled.

"My name's Selena Ginevera McCartney." she said timidly. Paul grinned at her.

"Well Selena Ginevera McCartney," he said, "My name's James Paul McCartney, but people call me Paul or Paulie." Selena nodded and started to play with her fingers shyly. Paul watched her for a few seconds before she looked back up at him and sighed.

"Can I have somthing to eat?" she asked quietly. Paul giggled and took her over to the pantry.

"Sure you can, what would you like, love?" he asked. Selena bit her lip and looked at all the food in the cupboard.

"Can I have some of those?" she asked pointing to an unopened bag of crisps. Paul nodded and opened the bag before handing it to her. She smiled and stuck her hand in and took some of the crisps.

"So where's she from?" Michael asked, clearly unhappy about the new little girl.

Jim sighed and sat down at the table, "She's from France."

"She speaks English though." Paul said frowning. Selena scratched her cheek as she looked at him. She thought he was very nice and she liked him alot.

"She speaks French too." Jim said, "Her mother, Constance, was from here."

"Is that where you met her then?" Michael asked harshly. Paul made a face at him and Jim gave him a sort of glare.

"No, I met her in France while I was on a business trip!" he said defending himself, "The point is, that her mother was killed in a dreadful accident and I, being her father, have to take care of her now. I need help though."

"And you expect us to just drop everything and help?" Michael scoffed.

"Mike, she's our sister!" Paul said quickly, startling Selena a little bit.

"Well don't expect me to help." Michael said before walking out. Paul glared after him, and Jim sighed sadly as he left. Selena sniffled and offered Paul some crisps when the silence filled the room. Paul smiled at her and took a few before putting her down on the floor. She climbed up into JIm's lap and continued eating the crisps.

"I have to go now." he said, "I only stopped by. I have to go meet the lads at Ringo's house." Selena gasped, suddenly worried that Michael might come back and continue with his fowl attitude.

"Can I come too, Paulie?" she asked. Paul looked at Jim, who shrugged at him, then turned back to the little four year old girl, "Please?"

He sighed and melted a little at the puppy dog look she was giving him. He was sure, until then, that he was the only one capable of making that particular face. He held out his hand to her and she cheered as she took it and left with him. Paul giggled and waved to his father before they were gone.

* * *

"I already told you, John" Paul sighed, "That's not right!" John rolled his eyes as Paul smiled smugly.

"Says you!" John said making George laugh lightly. Ringo rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. The last hour had been spent listening to John and Paul bicker about which chord was in a certain song. Everyone knew Paul was in the right, even John, he just didn't want to admit he was wrong.

Paul had arrived at Ringo's before everyone else and Ringo got to sort of meet a very sleepy Selena. Paul took her into Ringo's bedroom to sleep and she hasn't been up since John and George arrived. Ringo was very surprised to meet Paul's little sister, since he'd never even heard of her before.

After a few more minutes of John and Paul bickering, RIngo was getting tired of hearing it. Apparently Selena was too because she trudged into the livingroom and wagged her finger at John.

"Listen to Paulie!" she scolded him. George laughed again as Selena climbed into Paul's lap between him and his bass. John and George were staring at the little girl in his lap as Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Uh, Paulie," George said, "Who's the girl?"

"Yeah and why does she look so much like you?" John asked, unsure of what to do. Paul rolled his eyes, knowing what they were thinking.

"Calm down," he sighed, "She's my sister."

"Sister?" John asked, eyes widened. Paul nodded and explained it all to them quickly.

"She's called Selena." he said flattening her slight bedhead.

She nodded and grinned, "I can spell my name! See; S.E.L.E.N.A."

"Well I'm John." John said grinning, "Can you spell that?" Selena bit her lip and shook her head with a light frown as Ringo walked up to say hello to her. She waved at him.

"Hi RIngo." she said smiling. He nodded to her and then she looked at Paul, "Paulie I'm hungry."

Paul sighed, "Again?" he asked, exasperatedly. Selena nodded innocently, "You'll fit in well with George..." He looked at Ringo, as if to ask if it was alright, and RIngo nodded as George made a face at Paul and got up.

"C'mon, love," he said holding his hand out to Selena, "We'll get you something to eat as long as I'm around." She looked at him and shyly took his hand before they followed RIngo into the kitchen. Half way there George picked her up and carried her on his side the rest of the way.

"What's your name?" she asked him softly. George grinned at her.

"It's George." he said, "Some people call me Georgie or Geo." Selena giggled and nodded.

"How old are you Georgie?" she asked her small fingers grabbing the collar of his jacket. George glanced at Ringo, who was fixing sandwiches.

"I'm twenty years old." he said, "How old are you, love?"

"I'm four." she said, "Did you know you were cute?" George laughed and found he couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck. Ringo snickered at him and muttered a quiet, "Georgie's got a girlfriend..."

"You think so?" he asked her as RIngo finished the sandwiches. Selena nodded and kissed his cheek as if that was going to prove it.

"Aw!" Ringo said grinning, "I want one too!" He leaned his cheek into her and she laughed and kissed his cheek too.

"Ringo can I have some crisps?" George asked casually as he picked up the bag on the counter. RIngo nodded and headed back to the living room with the plate of sandwiches. George opened up the bag and took a few before he carried Selena back to where the others were.

"Georgie?" she whispered as he sat down with her on the armchair, "Can I have some?" George cocked an eyebrow at her and held the bag out to her. She smiled and munched on a few as Paul laughed lightly at them.

"Haven't you had enough crisps?" He asked his little sister. Selena made a shocked sort of face and shook her head. Paul giggled and took a sandwich from Ringo. George and Selena took one too and continued sharing their bag of crisps.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late by the time Paul got back with Selena. She'd fallen asleep in the car, so he had to carry her inside. He brought her in the house and Jim was on the couch waiting for them.

"It took you long enough to bring her home." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry," Paul said with a light laugh, "George was a bit attached to her." Meaning he'd shared the entire bag of crisps with her then napped on the couch together. He almost felt guilty for waking them up; almost.

"So the lads like her then?" Jim asked. Paul nodded as Selena nuzzled into him with a sigh, "I think we better be getting her to bed." Paul agreed and Jim told Paul that she was going to sleep in his old bedroom. He set her down in his old bed and pulled the covers over her. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Paulie," she whispered, "Where's my teddy dog?" she asked. Paul frowned at the term.

"What's a teddy dog?" he asked gently. Selena's eyes watered.

"He's my stuffed dog! I sleep with him every night!" she said nearly in tears, "Where is he!?" Paul looked around the room frantically. Her luggage and all her things were piled in the corner, but there was no teddy dog. He bit his lip and reached up on one of the shelves near the bed. He pulled off a stuffed dog that he used to sleep with.

"Here you sleep with this for now." he said handing it to her, "Until we can find your teddy dog." Selena sighed and nodded.

"What's his name?" she asked clutching the stuffed animal to her chest. Paul bit his lip.

"He doesn't have one." he said, "You name him." Selena nodded and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Paul kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Dad have you see a stuffed dog around here?" he asked, noticing Michael was sitting on the couch. Jim thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, why?" he asked straightening the magazines that sat on the coffee table.

"Selena said she can't find hers." Paul said jerking his thumb down the hall toward his old bedroom, "I let her sleep with one of my old stuffed dogs, but I'm pretty sure she's gonna want hers."

Jim bit his lip and shook his head, "Nope I haven't seen any stuffed dogs other than your old ones."

"I still can't believe you have old ones." Michael sneered. Paul made a face at him.

"Well I'm off then," Paul said ignore his brother for the rest of the short time he was there, "Brian wants us in the studio tomorrow."

"That sounds exciting," Jim said, proud of his son. He then looked at his lap, "I really hate to ask this, but could you bring Selena along with you? I have to go out and Michael refuses to watch her."

Paul smiled, "Sure I can!" he said, "The lads don't mind her and if Brian doesn't then he'll have to get over it. She likes George and I'm sure he'll at least be glad to see her."

Jim smiled and nodded to his son before Paul left for home.

* * *

The next morning Paul stopped to get Selena. She was overly tired and Paul felt a bit bad for keeping her out so late. He put her in the car and she yawned.

"Hello Selena." he said grinning at her in the rear view mirror. She gave a sleepy smile.

"Hello Paulie." she mumbled, "Oswald said he missed you." Paul frowned.

"Oswald?" he asked, driving down the road.

"Your teddy dog." she said, "Did you find Waffles?" she asked suddenly.

Paul made a face again, "Who's-"

"My teddy dog!" she moaned.

"You names him Waffles?" he asked. Selena nodded.

"I like waffles." she said, "Paulie I'm hungry." Paul giggled as he pulled into Abbey Road studios.

"Well I'm sure Georgie has food inside." Paul said picking her up out of the car and carrying her inside. She perked up at the mention of her new friend and when they got into the booth JOhn greeted them smiling at Selena.

"Hello S.E.L.E.N.A." He said. She giggled.

"I learned your name this morning!" She said happily, "You're J.O.H.N." John laughed and Paul set her down on the floor as George and Ringo walked in. George was carrying a styrofoam cup of coffee and two bagels.

"Georgie!" Selena said running up to him. He grinned and picked her up, while still hold his food mind you, and he pecked her cheek.

"Hello love." he said, "Would you like a bagel?" Selena grinned and he handed her one before he sat down on a chair in the corner. He and Selena ate their bagels while Paul tuned his bass.

When George was finished eating he put Selena in the floor and she sat down on the floor next to his feet while he tuned his guitar. Brain came in a short time later and didn't take any notice of Selena until she asked about a bathroom.

"Who's that?" he asked, noticing the close resemblance she and Paul had as he scooped her up.

"She belongs to Paul." John said without looking up from his notes on a song. Paul blushed a little.

"She's my sister Brian." he said quickly, "My Dad had to go somewhere and Michael...was being Michael. I swear she won't be around all too much after this."

Brian sighed, "Alright..."

"Paulie!" Selena said with a worried look on her face, "I have to go!" Paul then jumped into action and took her out to the front to the secretary.

"Hi May," he said quickly, "This is Selena and she has to go to the bathroom. Can you take her since you know, you're a girl and can go into the right bathroom?"

May giggled and nodded. She offered her hand to Selena and the shy little girl took it as they rushed to the bathroom.

Paul went back to the booth and they recorded a few songs before Paul realized Selena was taking a long time to come back. He wondered if she got lost or if she just stuck around with May. May was nice enough and she was one of the few girls around anywhere that didn't flip out that the Beatles were in the next room. She was also a good cook, which George liked because she brought him experiment snacks and she knew music which got John interested in her. Ringo liked her because she was funny and they could just have a conversation where they fell on the floor laughing. Paul liked her because she didn't mind doing things for him. He didn't asked to do things often, but when he did she was glad to do it and she never stopped smiling.

When they stopped for a lunch break Paul went out and looked for Selena. After looking at the front desk where May wasn't sitting anymore he went to the break room where the rest of the Beatles had gathered to eat. May was sitting at a table talking excitedly to Selena as she shared her crisps with her.

"You and crisps." he said as he sat down next to May, "I'll never understand it." Selena made a face.

"I like them." she said, "They taste good. I really like them with this stuff too." She pointed to a container of homemade something and May beamed triumphantly.

"what have you made this time, then?" he asked picking up the container.

"It's homemade french onion dip." she said, "Selena likes it, but I'm waiting for the master eater to have a taste."

"Did someone call me?" George asked sliding up with a crooked grin. May giggled and Paul noticed the look he gave her. He nearly smirked, knowing it would ruin it.

"Yes I made you some dip for the crisps." May said sliding the container towards him. He sat down next to Selena and looked at the bag of crisps she held.

"May I have the crisps Selena?" he asked holding out his hand. Selena shook her head and took some more crisps. George scrunched up his nose and got up to go get another bag.

When he came back he rubbed his hand together and opened the bag. He tasted the dip and his jaw went slack and his shoulders slumped.

"This is brilliant!" he said making May blush. He gave her a wink and she only got redder. Paul smiled and looked at Selena. She's nearly eaten the whole bag of crisps by herself.

"OK, I think that's enough of those." he said prying the bag from her. She scowled at him and she pouted.

"Can we go out somewhere?" John asked loudly through the whole room. Paul rolled his eyes a little and George laughed.

"That could be fun." Ringo said, "Who's going?"

Paul smirked, "Not you." he threw a crisp at him and Ringo caught it and put it in his mouth.

"Can I go Paulie!?" Selena asked as John walked up. She grabbed his hand and John looked down at her with an amused look.

"You've just eaten your weight in crisps," Paul said, "Aren't you full by now?"

"She's a growing girl." George said, his mouth slightly full of crisps and dip. Paul laughed at him.

"Alright I suppose." Paul said. Selena cheered and John picked her up.

"Would you like to come along, May?" George asked her with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Paul and John smirked at each other as May giggled.

"Um, no I better not." she said, "I have to get back to work." George nodded, not letting his clear disappointment show.

"Alright, then see you later, love." he said smiling and waving. She nodded. She handed him the container of dip.

"You keep that and have fun while you're out." she said. George nodded and stole a little peck on the cheek before he hurried out of the room. May smiled brightly as the others followed behind him.

"Bye May!" Selena said waving and grinning. May laughed and waved back. John giggled as they walked out of the building to George's car where they all piled in. Selena sat in John's lap securely and Paul sat int he passenger seat while Ringo sat next to John.

"So does Georgie have a little crush on Miss May?" John teased. George rolled his eyes as he drove, a clear blush creeping up his neck. The three boys continued to tease George and Selena was confused.

"Leave Georgie alone!" she said. Ringo giggled.

"Yeah leave Georgie alone!" he repeated, "Besides, everyone knows that George is smitten with little Selena!" George laughed at that one and nodded.

"Exactly." He kissed Selena's cheek as they walked up to a restaurant. Selena giggled and they sat down at a table to eat. Selena liked her boys, but the words Paul had said earlier came into her mind.

_ 'I swear she won't be around all too much after this.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I just wanna say before you read this that I have absolutely nothing against Michael McCartney. The Story just has to have a "Bad guy" if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Selena sat next to George and Ringo at the restaurant. She and Ringo talked and giggled about things Paul did until a waitress walked up.

All the boys ordered fish and chips and when the waitress came to Selena she grinned cutely and said, "May I have some Macaroni and cheese?" The waitress puddled a bit and smiled sweetly.

"Sure you can love," she said writing it down on her notepad, "Is that all you like?" Selena nodded and the boys giggled at her as the waitress walked off. George ruffled her hair before going back to talking to Paul. Ringo turned to John and started talking about some song and Selena was left to look around.

The restaurant was small and there were lots of pictures of people with guitars and other instruments. The walls were painted black and the lights were a slightly purple tint. The floors were checked black and white. She sighed, feeling a bit bored.

The waitress came back and gave her a piece of paper and some crayons to color on, "There you go love," she said wrinkling her nose as she smiled, "So you aren't so bored." Selena thanked her and started to color. She drew a picture of Paul, George, Ringo, and John playing their instruments.

"Paulie," she said looking up, "Are you on the wall like them?" Paul looked at the wall she was pointing to and shook his head.

"I don't think so." he said smiling, "How come?" Selena shrugged and went back to her picture. Their food arrived right as she finished her picture. She showed it to the waitress and she gave her the cutest look.

"Can this go on the wall with them?" she asked. The Waitress looked at the picture and smiled.

"Sure it can, love." she said, "I'll put it up right now." Selena thanked her and she nodded. Paul took the picture and looked at it with a grin.

"Well I think it needs something." he said. He took one of the crayons and signed his name underneath the person that was him. George, John, and Ringo did the same and the waitress took the picture and taped it to the wall.

After they ate Paul said he was going to take Selena home. She protested a lot, but a few minutes later she was in Paul's car driving with him back home. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Oh you'll see them soon," Paul said seriously, "I promise."

"But you told Brian that I wasn't going to around anymore!" she complained.

"I just told him that because he tends to flip out." Paul said, "You'll see them soon, really."

Selena nodded and sighed as he walked up the walkway to the house with him, "Bye Paulie." she said sadly. He crouched down and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Selena." he said smiling, "I'll see you later OK?" she nodded and he waved before he got in his car and left again.

She turned around to see Michael. She was very intimidated by him, and she didn't want to be alone with him. She wished Paul would come back.

Michael gave her a smirk before scooping her up. She gasped and was rather frightened by him. He carried her into Paul's old bedroom and plopped her on the bed.

"Nighty night, sister dearest." he shut the door and Selena felt her lip quivering. She wished Paul would come back and save her. It was still daylight outside and she'd only just had lunch. She was only 4, but she knew that you didn't go to bed until after dinner.

She sniffled and walked up to the door. It was locked. That was when she got scared. She started sobbing loudly and she thought no one would save her until Jim, her new Daddy, opened the door. She ran to him and he picked her up.

"Why was your door locked, love?" he asked as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Shh, it's OK." She sniffled and she wiped her face as Jim carried her out ot the living room where Michael had evidently left.

"How long have you been here?" Jim asked looking at the note Michael had left saying he was going out. Selena shrugged. Jim had evidently just gotten home, "You were home all by yourself." Some seemed to gleam in JIm's eyes for a second. Selena didn't know what it was, but as he picked walked over to the phone Selena thought she was in deep trouble.

"I didn't mean to be home alone!" she said, near tears again, "Please don't send me away!" Jim's heart clenched a little. She started to cry again as he spoke on the phone. He tried to keep her calm and to tell her he'd only called Paul, but she seemed too scared to stop crying.

When Paul got there she was still sobbing as she sat on the couch. Paul came in and frowned when he saw her. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms as Jim walked into greet him. Selena snuggled into Paul and continued to sob.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked hugging her tighter to him. Jim shrugged.

"I dunno, but I need to talk to you." Jim said. He looked slightly sad and Paul nodded.

"M'kay, just give me a second to calm her down." Paul said quietly. Jim nodded before going into the kitchen.

"Selena, love what's wrong?" he asked pulling her back to look at him.

"Daddy's going to send me away because I was at home alone!" she cried. Paul frowned.

"What do you mean?" Paul was confused, "Wasn't Michael here when I dropped you off?" Selena nodded.

"But he took me in my room and locked me in!" she said, "Then Daddy saved me." Paul bit his lip and sighed.

"OK, well can you stay in here and play while I talk to Dad?" he asked. Selena nodded and Paul wiped her face gently. He set her down on the floor before going into the kitchen. Jim was sitting at the dining room table looking a bit flustered and a bit sad.

"Dad," Paul said as he carefully sat down, "What's going on?"

"I can't do it, Paul." he said looking at him, tears in his eyes. Paul frowned.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't take care of Selena!" he said, "She's only four! She can't stay home alone and Michael's gone and scared her to death. He doesn't want to help with her anyway."

"She thinks you're sending her away." Paul said slowly. Jim bit his lip and Paul gasped, "You can't! She doesn't understand things like that! She'll just go right to thinking you don't love her and that you don't want her!"

"I do want her, but I can't keep an eye on her all the time!" Jim said quickly.

"Well then I'll keep an eye on her when you can't!" Paul said pleadingly.

"That's not fair to you or her!" Jim said, "She can't go back and forth between us! And you can't always watch her when I can't! You have a band and things to do with them, Paul."

Paul took a deep breath, "Well you can't just send her away." he said firmly. Jim looked at the table.

"I don't have much of a choice Paul." he said quietly. Paul gritted his teeth. He finds out he has a little sister, and he's not ever going to see her again if he lets his father send her off to live with some family she doesn't even know.

"I'll take her then." he said making a quick decision, "She can come and live with me." Jim stared at him and shook his head.

"No-"

"I'm not letting you just give her away!" Paul said cutting him off, "I can take care of her! Besides, George would flip if he found out I let her go. Not to mention John and RIngo would be pretty put out by it. If you don't think you can take care of her, then I will." Jim just gave a small nod before Paul walked back to Selena and picked her up. He slightly angry at his father, but he tried not to let that show as he walked toward the door.

"Hey, Selena," he said giving her a smile, "How would you like to come and live with me?" She gasped and nodded quickly. He grinned and put her in his car.

"This is probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life." he muttered as he started his car and went to where he lived.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm totally out of it on this story right now and I don't know why. Anyroad, Here's what I scrounged up together today. Tomorrow I'll put up a new chapter of Something in the way she moves , then the next day this'll be back.**

* * *

Paul carried Selena inside his little flat and he set her on the floor so she could look around. He felt a bit nervous, like she wouldn't like it and change her mind with staying with him. She was strangely drawn to the upright Piano against the wall next to his couch. She sat on the bench and pressed down on some of the notes. At every note a giggled escaped her. Paul laughed a little and walked up to the piano. He sat down next to her and played a fun little tune that made Selena want to dance. She bounced in her seat as she watched his fingers move on the keys. She seemed hypnotized by them. When he stopped she pouted a little. He giggled and kissed the top of hr head.

"C'mon, love, I want to show you where you'll sleep." he said picking her up. He carried her up the steps which led to a short hallway with three doorways. The first on was the bedroom Paul slept in, the middled was the bathroom, and the last one was just a random room with a bed and some boxes he never go to unpacking. He took her into the last one and flipped the light switch. When she saw the cluttered dusty room she frowned.

"I'm sleeping in here?" she asked making a face the reminded Paul very much of himself. He giggled and set her down.

"You will eventually." he said, "I'm gonna clean it up for you." Selena giggled and looked into one of the boxes. she pulled a picture frame with a photo of Michael and Paul with their mum. She walked over to him and held it up to him.

"Who's that?" she asked. Paul sat down on the white carpeted floor next to her and looked at the photo. He'd forgotten about this picture. He'd stolen it from His dad's house when he moved out.

"Well this is me and Michael with our mum." Paul said softly. Selena looked at the picture and cocked her head to the side.

"My Mummy didn't look like that." she said in a confused tone. Paul smiled softly and chuckled.

"Well your Mummy's different from mine." he said, "We just have the same Daddy." Selena nodded, though Paul wasn't sure she understood what he meant.

"Paulie," Selena said giving his a slight frown, "Where am I sleeping until my room is ready?" Paul bit his lip.

"Well you'll sleep in my room." he said shrugging as he stood up from the floor.

"Where're you gonna sleep then?" she asked making a face as she followed him back downstairs.

Paul shrugged and went into the kitchen to make some dinner, "I dunno, I'll sleep on the couch." Selena made a face and sighed as she climbed up on a chair at the table.

"What're you gonna make?" Selena asked biting her lip. Paul looked in the cabinets and came up blank.

"Do you like Pizza?" he asked. Selena giggled and nodded before Paul grinned and picked up the phone.

Later that evening, Paul was playing his guitar while Selena watched cartoons. He'd just finished his song when Selena yawned and pulled Paul's guitar away from him. She climbed up in his lap and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you getting sleepy?" he asked teasingly. She shook her head and tried to keep her eyes open. Paul giggled and carried her upstairs to his bedroom, "Well go to sleep now, m'kay?" she nodded and Paul handed her Oswald, the teddy dog before he kissed the top of her head and turned to leave.

"Paulie, wait!" Selena said suddenly, "Don't go. It's scary in here!" Paul bit his lip and walked over to the bed.

"What? It's not scary." he said, "I sleep here every night!"

"Can you stay in here with me?" she asked timidly. Paul giggled and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to his side and sighed.

"Goodnight Paulie." she said. Paul wrapped his arms around her and watched her go to sleep. When she was asleep he got up out of the bed and went down stairs to the couch. He slept there in stead.

Sometime in the middle of the night Paul woke up to Selena's sniffle and her climbing up on the couch with him. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. She snuggled up to him and went back to sleep.

"There's just no escaping her." he mumbled turning over and clutching her to his chest.

The next morning, Paul woke up to the doorbell. He grumbled when it started to get annoying. It was clearly John at the door. Paul could tell by the way he held down the button instead of pressing it once and waiting.

"John just come in!" he yelled. Selena groaned and her grip on his white t shirt tightened as John walked into the house. He saw Paul on the couch with Selena and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello," he said, "Why's Selena here?"

Paul sat up and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he told John what he and his father talked about and how Selena was living with him instead. John shrugged and walked over to the couch. He poked Selena's cheek and she sniffled and turned over away from him.

"Aw, leave her alone, Johnny." Paul said over his shoulder a he walked into the kitchen. John sat back in an armchair and sighed. he looked at Selena sleeping and he couldn't help but think of how cute she was.

Paul came back with a cup of tea for John and one for himself as Selena woke up. She patted down her hair and smacked her lips as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Paul, then John, then back to Paul.

"I'm hungry." she said sleepily. John laughed and Paul frowned, trying not to laugh himself.

"You just woke up," he said giggling. She shrugged and went over to John. She climbed into his lap and she leaned her back against his chest. John hadn't really had any kids in his lap like that before. He didn't really know what to do with her, so he teased her by tickling the bottoms of her bare feet. She giggled and tried to move her feet away from him as Paul got up and went to find something for her to eat.

When he came back he handed her a bowl of cereal and she ate that sitting in John's lap.

"Paulie, is Georgie and Richie coming here too?" she asked. paul shrugged.

"Maybe." he said, "We don't have anything to do today, so they might. Or we might end up at Georgie's or Richie's."

Selena gasped and got up, "Can we go to George's house!?" she exclaimed, "Pretty pretty please! I want to see Georgie!"

"I think George is going out with May today." John said, suddenly remembering George mention he'd worked up the nerve to ask the pretty girl out.

"Really?" Paul asked, "That's great." Selena made a face.

"Why're they going out?" she asked, "I wanna go out with Georgie too!"

"No they're going out on a date." Paul said giggling, "You can't go."

"But I like Georgie!" she said, "Why can't I go!?"

"Because Georgie likes May." John said, "Of course he likes you too, but he likes may a little differently." Selena bit her lip and frowned.

"Will I still get to see Georgie?" she asked, sounding very cross. Paul sighed and got up from his seat.

"I don't know yet love." he said, "Let's call Richie and see if he can come over in the meantime." Selena perked up a little as Paul picked up the phone and called the drummer.


	6. Chapter 6

Ringo arrived at Paul's house and Selena was happy to see him. He kissed her cheek and Paul said he was going to get something for lunch. John and ringo stayed behind and kept an eye on Selena.

"Can we play a game?" Selena asked after sitting on the couch being bored for about two minutes. Ringo sighed and John nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's play hide and seek." John said getting up, "I'll count and you two go hide."

Selena nodded and ran out of the room as John started to count. Ringo walked out of the room, but John pulled him back and put his fingers to his lips, "8...9...10!" John said, "Come on Ringo, let's go and try to find her." he whispered the last part. Ringo grinned and nodded as they walked down the hall. They quietly crept up the stairs and went first into Paul's bedroom. John was being as loud as possible as he stomped around and looked under the bed and in the closet and under the desk. Ringo stifled laughs just watching John.

John and Ring went into the bathroom next. John threw back the shower curtain and said; "AHA!" but there was no Selena. Ringo giggled and John made a face and went to looked under the sink in the cabinets. John then looked in the toilet.

"Really, John?" Ringo asked rolling his eyes. John shrugged and they left the bathroom. They went into the room that was soon going to be Selena's and John walked in and looked in the closet. Nothing. He looked in a few boxes, but nothing.

They went back downstairs and into the kitchen. John looked under the kitchen sink and in the cabinets over the counter and even in the fridge.

"Where could one little girl possibly go?" John asked scratching the back of his head. Ringo giggled and they looked in downstairs bathroom, but still no Selena. The phone rang in the middle of their search and John cursed lightly before walking out of the bathroom, with Ringo behind him, and into the livingroom where the phone was.

And there on the couch was little Selena talking on the phone. John's mouth dropped open and Ringo laughed before he walked up to the couch.

"Who's on the phone, love?" he asked smiling at her.

"It Georgie!" she said happily. Ringo giggled as she went back to tell george about their game of hide and seek. Ringo heard George laugh, "Here, Johnny Georgie wants to talk to you."

John took the phone from her and gave her a funny look before talking to George. Paul came back then and held a back out to Ringo.

"I got food!" he said. Selena cheered and sat down at the table. Paul made her a plate of fish and chips. She smiled and munched on her lunch as John hung up the phone. He walked over and grinned at Paul as he handed him a plate of food. Ringo sat down next to Selena and stole some of her chips. He told Paul he wasn't hungry.

"Guess what Selena!" John said suddenly. Selena giggled.

"What, Johnny!?" she asked sounding like him. He chuckled.

"Georgie's coming over!" he yelled. Selena squealed and cheered loudly. Paul giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Not so loud, love." he said with a slight scold. She scrunched up her nose, but she smiled widely when John started to talk about Georgie again.

A few minutes later, George came inside, followed by May. He walked up to Selena's seat and he kissed the side of her head before stealing a few chips. She giggled and stood up in her chair. He picked her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Hi Georgie." she said hugging him. He hugged her back and he smiled.

"Hi, Selena." he said, "Look I brought May!" he pointed to his lovely date she smiled at Selena.

"Can go out with you next time too?" Selena asked George. She gave him a puppy dog look and he giggled.

"I don't think so love." he said giving her a sad look, "But maybe tomorrow Paulie let me take you to the park or something." Selena giggled and nodded excitedly.

"Don't encourage her, Geo," Paul mumbled. George gave him a glare before taking a few more of Selena's chips.

"George, stop it." May said slapping his hand away, "You already had lunch!" Selena giggled.

"It's OK," she said cutely, "Georgie can have some of them." George playfully stuck his tongue out at May and she laughed.

"Hey, Selena," Ringo said, "Where did you actually hide in Hide and seek?"

Selena smirked and laughed, "I hid in Paulie's room." she said. John gawked.

"But we looked there!" John said, "We looked there first!"

"I know!" Selena beamed. She squirmed from George's arms and led them upstairs. She hid under Paul's big pillow.

"See!" She called, her voice muffled by the pillow. Paul laughed and John shoved him.

"You were tricked by a four year old!" George said laughing. He pulled the pillow from her and started to tickle her. She started to squeal with laughed and George giggled. He stopped after a few minutes and she panted as she wrapped her arms around George's neck. Her head rested on his shoulder and she yawned.

Paul knew what that meant; NAP TIME!

They all walked back downstairs and talked for a while as Selena fell asleep on George. When he was sure she was good and asleep he passed her over to Paul. He took her upstairs and tucked her in his bed. He kissed her forehead and handed her Oswald before closing the door and going back downstairs.

"So, I think I better get going." George said taking May's hand, "Bye Paul. Tell Selena I'll see her later." Paul nodded and waved as George May left his house.

John and Ringo followed shortly afterward and Paul was all alone in his house with a sleeping toddler. He didn't realize until then how exhausting it was to take care of a toddler. He collapsed on the couch and took a nap for at least two hours. He only woke up because Selena came downstair and asked to turn on cartoons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated this in a while...I'm Ashamed...Well anyway, Karol with a K is ShortyBlackwell. Read her stuff and all that shiz...Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, George rang the doorbell early that morning and Paul stumbled down the stairs to answer it. He looked at George blankly before he said a few dirty words about it being too early. George walked in anyway and sat down in the couch.

"Why're you here?" Paul asked with a groan, "It's too early!"

"You've mentioned that," George responded picking up a magazine, "I came because I was going to take Selena to the park,"

Paul nodded, "Oh yeah," he said, "Well she's not up yet." as if on cue, Selena came hopping down the stairs, dressed in a pair of shorts and a yellow t shirt with a cupcake on the front of it. It said "I'm sweet" on the top. George smiled at her and she ran to him. He scooped her up and spun her around.

"Hi Georgie," she said giggling.

"Hi Selena," George said back, "You ready to go?" she nodded before she stuck her foot in the air.

"I have to put on my shoes." she said. George set her down and she picked up her shoes and plopped on the couch to put them on. Once she had them on she walked up to Paul and she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Bye Paulie," she said, "I'll miss you." Paul lifted her up and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Bye Selena." he said, "Have fun with Georgie." Selena nodded and gave him a smile before he set her back down on the floor. George took her hand and they walked out the door.

They got into George's car and Selena was excited. George giggled at her as he drove toward the park. Selena babbled on about the things she liked to do and the cartoons she liked to watch. She even started to tell him about Paris.

Once they got to the park She and George went to the playground.

"Push me on the swing Georgie," she said running toward the swing set. She sat down and George walked up behind her. He pushed her back lightly and she laughed. She yelled for him to go higher and he giggled at her as she squealed with delight.

She dragged her feet suddenly and hopped off the swing. She ran to the jungle gym and climbed up to the swirly yellow slide.

"Catch me Georgie!" she yelled from the top. George smiled and stood at the end of the slide. She laughed as she slid down the swirly slide with her hands in the air.

George caught her at the end of the slide and spun around with her. She giggled and took a deep breath. She was panting from running around. George kissed her cheek as she put her head down on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do now, love?" he asked walking over to sit on a bench. She sat in his lap and just looked around the park for a while.

"I'm hungry," she said finally. George giggled and ruffled her hair.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit," he said standing up and putting her on the ground. She took his hand and gave him a big smile. He giggled and they walked out of the park on a hunt to find some lunch.

George walked, looking for any place with fish and chips while Selena skipped and hummed a song that she made up. George giggled at her as they walked into a small diner and sat down at a small table.

"Whattcha wanna eat then Silly Selena?" George asked as she hummed in her seat.

"I want chips." she said, "And I want chocolate milk."

George laughed, "You don't want anything with your chips?" he asked picking up his menu and looking at it.

"I want macaroni and cheese," she said nodding decisively. George laughed again as a waitress walked up. She gave George funny look before clearing her throat and pulling out her notebook.

"What'll ya have then?" she asked, ready to write.

"I want Macaroni and Cheese and chips." Selena said, making george laugh yet again, "Oh and don't forget the chocolate milk."

The waitress smiled at Selena and nodded as she wrote all that down, "I won't forget that!" she said nodding, "What about you then?" she looked at George and smiled nicely. It had been a while since George met a waitress that scream as soon as she saw him.

"Um just fish and chips please," George said smiling. She giggled and wrote down the order before she stuffed her notebook back in her pocket.

"Alright, I'll be right back." she said before she turned and walked away. George looked at Selena who looked bored.

"So Selena," George said, "What's your favorite color?" Selena scrunched up her nose in thought.

"I like blue the best I think." she said. George nodded.

"I like purple," George said, "What's your favorite song?"

"The one Paulie played for me the other day." she said. George had no idea what song that was, so he nodded and went along with it.

"Me too." he said. Selena frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You weren't there." she said. George laughed and shrugged.

"Well then what was the song?" George asked grinning at her.

She shrugged, "I dunno," she said, "But it was fun."

George giggled, "Well then if I'm not allowed to like that song my favorite song is...something by Chuck Berry."

Selena made a face at him, "Who's that?"

"He's a singer." he said as the waitress came up with their food. She put George' fish and chips in front of him before she set Selena's plate of chips and macaroni and cheese. She put down a glass of chocolate milk in front of her and Selena smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. The waitress nodded and smiled.

"No problem love," she said. She suddenly turned to George, "Um, do you mind? I was wondering if you could sign this for me?"

George smiled, "Sure," he said picking up a pen that was placed on the table, "But only because you didn't go all fangirl on me when you saw me."

The waitress laughed, "I'd never do that." she said smirking, "Then I'd run you out before I got an autograph."

George laughed, "Who do I make it out to, love?" he asked.

"Oh, Karol," she said biting her lip, "With a K." george giggled lightly and signed and autograph for her.

"There you go, Karol with a K." he said handing the autograph back to her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said putting it in her pocket, "Enjoy your meal, George."

As she walked away, Selena frowned, "I thought you liked May." she said confused. George laughed.

"I do like May." George said, "She's very nice."

"I know," Selena said, "But how come you were nice to Karol?"

"Well what's wrong with being nice to Karol?"

"Nothing," Selena shrugged, "I was just wondering if you still liked May." George was really confused, but he shrugged it off as Selena stuck a straw in her chocolate milk and took a big gulp of it. He chuckled and shook his head. Selena was really cute and he was pretty sure she had a crush on him.

Later, George and Selena were walking into Paul's house after a long day of playing at the park and walking around the shops. George got Selena a blue baseball cap because she said she needed a new one. When he asked her what happened to her other one she said she'd never had one, which made him a bit confused, but he got it for her anyway.

So he walked into Paul's house holding Selena as she wore her new baseball cap. Paul was sitting on the couch with John apparently writing songs.

"Hello George," John said, "Your girlfriend's looking for you."

George frowned, "What?" he asked setting Selena down. She ran to Paul and hugged him.

"Hi Paulie!" she said before she pulled her hat off her blonde head to show him.

"May's looking for you George," Paul said, rephrasing what John had said. George nodded and sat down in a chair.

"OK, I'll call her when I get home." he said with a sigh, "I swear that little girl can wear you out." he pointed to Selena, who grinned innocently at him. Paul laughed.

"I know," he said ruffling her hat hair. Selena made a face at her and stuck her hat back on her head.

John pulled her into his lap and pulled it off her head. He turned it around backwards and chuckled. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. John laughed and she rolled her eyes before she turned the hat back around.

"I had fun with Georgie," she said, "We went to the park and then we had lunch and he gave the waiter girl a autograph, and then we went shopping and he got me this hat!" She pointed to the blue baseball cap and Paul giggled.

"Well I'm glad you had fun," George said getting up, "Now I'm going to take a nap after I get home and call May."

Selena hurried over to him and he scooped her up, "Bye Georgie," she said shyly. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Silly Selena." he said before he set her on the floor and left. She sat down in the middle of the floor and sighed, holding her hand to her cheek. She laid down in the floor and Paul and John laughed at her.

"I think she's smitten," John said as they looked at the little girl lying in the middle of the floor.

"What's that mean Johnny?" Selena asked opening her eyes to look up at him.

"It means you're in love," Paul said laughing.

"Well then I am!" she said closing her eyes again.

"C'mon then," Paul said getting up, "I'm sure you need a bath after getting all sweaty."

"I don't want to!" Selena complained. Paul picked her up by her ankles and carried her into the bathroom.

"It's bath time," he said turning on the faucet. Selena huffed and took a bath anyway. Only because she felt icky.


End file.
